Harry, you're a demigod
by silverwolf2002
Summary: Annabeth and Percy has finally gotten the peaceful life they always wanted, but they soon realized that life without monsters was..boring. But when Annabeth stumbles upon a baby with a lightning shaped scar and decides to adopt him, just how crazy will their lives get once demigods and wizards finally meet?
1. Harry, you're ours

"Percy!"

Annabeth walked into the dark room. She sighed as she saw her husbands messy hair, only visible because of the light from the screen.

"Honestly seaweed brain, don't you have anything to do other than watch TV for eight hours straight?"

Percy turned his head and smiled sadly, his green eyes meeting her annoyed gray ones.

"Well, it's not like I have anything else to do, have I?"

He shifted in his seat and turned to pause the movie.

"I miss the old days where there was actual...excitement."

Annabeth leaned forward and gripped his chair.

"Look seaweed brain, I know you miss having monsters chasing you and, I don't know, almost dying everyday...But maybe that's because of you! Maybe it's _because_ you're lying around all day that they stopped!"

Percy straightened up on his chair and ran his hand through his hair.

"Wise girl, you know as much as I do what the real reason is. The next generation of demigods have started. I guess we're not the young ones anymore, huh?"

Annabeth tightened her grip on his chair. Even though she was annoyed at him, and hated the way he just...lies around all day, she did agree with him that life had suddenly turned boring after they turned 18.

 _I have to do something about this._

But what? What would make life more interesting?

She exhaled and started to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

Annabeth turned to face Percy's confused face. "I'm going to take a walk outside. Unlike _somebody_ who's grown too lazy to even stand up anymore."

And with that, Annabeth whipped around and strutted outside, leaving poor Percy speechless.

* * *

The sun blinded Annabeth's eyes for the fifth time since she first walked outside.

"Ugh!"

Was the sun always this bright? Was it always this tiring to even go for a walk?

Tsk. She let herself and Percy grow soft. _Too_ soft.

Again, she let her mind wand to ideas on this...problem.

Annabeth raised her head to the blue sky.

 _Good lord. Was it always this hard to think?_

She gasped as she suddenly realized what she just thought.

"Oh gods. Oh gods."

Has her mind grew soft too?

She furrowed her eyebrows.

 _Okay..You're overthinking again, Annabeth. Relax. Focus on your surroundings._

She inhaled and exhaled deeply, and looked around.

Green trees, blue ocean, white clouds, flying motorcycle.

Green trees, blue ocean, white clouds, flying motorcycle.

Wait a minute... _Flying motorcycle?_

Oh gods. She really was going crazy.

But as she looked closer, she discovered that there was, in fact, a flying motorcycle...flying in the air.

 _Monsters._

Annabeth grinned in anticipation.

 _Too bad Percy. I was right. I went out just for a couple of minutes and already there's a monster sighting._

Annabeth took out her bow and arrows, a present from her mother, Athena, and aimed, ignoring the shouts of many mortals. She narrowed her eyes at the "monster" and let the arrow loose.

The magic arrow hit it's target, bringing the motorcycle down with it's owner.

And for the first time in a while, Annabeth felt her heart beat.

* * *

The first thing that Annabeth saw as she approached the destroyed vehicle was a great big hairy head.

And then his long...very long legs and a big fat belly, two angry eyes and a mouth that was opening to speak...

"WHAT DO YER THINK YER DOIN'?"

Annabeth stumbled back. She had not expected the giant to be able to speak fluently.

"You're alive!"

The giant puffed out his chest.

"I sure am! AND YER LUCKY THAT LITTLE HARRY HERE DINT DIE IN THAT CRASH TOO!"

 _Harry?_

The giant sat down and furrowed around in the giant blue bag that had fell with him, looking for something. But when Annabeth leaned closer to look, she realized that it wasn't a bag, but a piece of cloth, and inside of it was...was a...

 _A baby?_

And a human one too. It's eyes were still closed, miraculously still sleeping even after falling from the sky. But one his forhead...

Annabeth suddenly lunged forwards and snatched the bundle of cloth and the baby out of the beasts hands.

"I won't let you eat him!"

The beast stared at her with confusion.

"Eat him? EAT HIM? YOU THINK I'M GOING TER EAT HARRY? THE ONE THAT WILL SAVE US FROM THE DARK LORD? HE'S THE CHOSEN ONE FOR GOODNESS SAKE!"

Annabeth stared at the giant, not knowing whether she should believe him or not. She looked back down at the tiny infant in her hands and his tiny waving fists, and suddenly felt a surge of protection.

The beast reached out his grubby hands to take the baby... _Harry_ away, and on instinct, Annabeth suddenly lashed out with her hands and hit the beast with the bow.

The beast crumpled to the ground.

Annabeth immediately felt guilty. After all, who knows? Maybe the beast was friendly.

 _Stop it, Annabeth, it's not like you killed him._

The baby in her arms mewled and reached it's fists into the air, grabbing a lock of blonde hair.

Annabeth leaned forwards and kissed the baby's forhead.

"Don't worry. I won't ever let anything touch you."

But as soon as the words left her lips, she felt foolish. How was she supposed to keep that promise? It's not like she was his mother, always watching for him.

 _Mother..._

A sly grin slowly worked it's way on her face as she got an idea.

An idea that would solve Annabeth's and Percy's problem, one that would definitely change their lives forever.

* * *

Percy whirled around in his chair as his wife suddenly came bursting into the room, with a big smile on her face.

She raised her arms, showing a tiny infant with a lightning shaped scar on his forhead.

"Percy! We're going to be parents!"


	2. Harry, you're magic

_3 years after the "adoption"_

Annabeth excitedly lifts the candy coated cake up into the air and twirls around. She sets it down on the table, making bits of M&M's fall off.

"Happy birthday Harry!"

She watches happily as the four year old boy grabs a fist of candles and smashes them down into the blue cake.

"Great. Now it's deformed."

Annabeth shoots an annoyed look at Percy while he bends down to ruffle Harry's hair.

"Make a wish!"

Annabeth sighed with exasperation.

"Honestly Percy, you haven't even lit the candles yet. And there's _seven_ candles in the cake? He's turning four, not seven!"

Percy smirked and patted her head.

"Always the _wise_ one aren't you?"

He took the lighter from the table and carefully lighted four of the candles, and discarded the rest.

"There. Is that perfect enough for you?"

Annabeth bent down and pretended to observe every little edge of the partly crushed cake.

"Hmph. I guess it's _alright."_

Percy stuck out his tongue at her.

"Now then. _As I was saying..._ Make a wish, son."

Harry turned to look at Annabeth with those wide innocent green eyes.

 _"Any_ wish?"

Percy grins down at him.

" _Any_ wish. And as an extra birthday present, I'll grant it for you!"

Harry clapped his hands excitedly.

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

Annabeth frowned at Percy. How was he supposed to keep a promise like that? But looking down at the laughing four year old boy, she decided to let it go just this once.

"Go ahead."

Harry grinned at Annabeth, showing two empty holes where his front two teeth were supposed to be. He then turned around slowly.

Percy smiled at leaned down.

Harry laughed again and puffed out his cheeks. He then let all of the air out, impressively blowing out all the candles at once.

"I wish..."

Percy and Annabeth simultaneously leaned forwards to get a better view.

"I WISH I CAN MEET ALL OF MY FAMILY, LIKE MY GRANDPARENTS AND UNCLES AND STUFF!"

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other with shock on their face. They had both expected him to wish for something else...like a new toy train for example. But this? How were they supposed to keep _this_ promise?

Annabeth glanced at Harry with a smile, who was staring back at her with a expectant expression on his face.

"Sorry Harry.. I'm just going to talk to Daddy for a second, okay?"

Harry nodded quickly. "Okay!"

He ran out of the room quickly, leaving Percy and Annabeth alone.

As soon as Harry was out of sight, Annabeth let the fake smile leak off her face and grabbed Percy's arm.

"I can't believe you made a promise like that!"

Percy laughed awkwardly. "I can't believe you _let_ me make a promise like that."

Annabeth slapped his arm.

"This isn't funny! Now Harry's expecting us to fulfill an impossible gift!"

Percy tipped his head sideways.

"It's not impossible."

Annabeth snorted with disbelief and sat down on a nearby couch."

"Oh sure. Yeah. Why don't you round up all the gods, monsters and titans who are related to us, and convince them to attend a four year old mortals birthday party. Easy!"

"Well...When you say it like that..."

Annabeth turned around.

"Thousands. That's how many relatives we have. No. _Millions."_

"Let's just tell him."

Annabeth leaned forward and gripped the couch.

"Tell him what? _That?_ Hey Harry! Sorry, I forgot to tell you but you were adopted by two demigods who helped save the world and the world is actually full of Greek gods and monsters. Oh! And you were rescued from a friendly _ish_ giant that said you are the chosen one! Would you like pasta or sushi for dinner? Yeah right!"

Percy put his hand on her chin and gently lifted it upwards.

"Wise girl...We're going to _have_ to tell him _sometime."_

Annabeth shook his hand off and glared at him.

"Well _that_ time is _not_ now. And for right now, lets just round up at least Poseidon and Athena. He should at least meet his grandparents."

Percy puffed out his chest proudly.

"No need! I already contacted them! They should be arriving any minute now."

Annabeth stared at him.

"WHAT? Why didn't you tell me?"

Percy nervously averted his eyes.

"Um..surprise party guests?"

Annabeth opened her mouth to retort to that but was interrupted by a clapping noise.

"Yay! More guests!"

That was Harry...but who was he talking to?

"My...So _you_ must be the birthday boy everybody is talking about!"

Oh gods. Her mother was here. And judging by the smell of salty oceans that had suddenly drifted into the room, Poseidon had probably arrived at the same time.

Annabeth and Percy exchanged a look and ran into the living room where Poseidon was picking up Harry in his arms.

"Well aren't you a fine little mortal...boy!"

Athena turned her attention to Annabeth and then to Percy.

"Oh. I see _you're_ still here."

Percy nervously started nodding but stopped abruptly when the god and goddess suddenly jerked back.

Poseidon set Harry on the floor with a hurry.

Then the two straightened up and with a strangely calm face, they turned to face Annabeth.

"What is this?"

Annabeth shared a confused glance with Percy.

"What is what?"

Athena set her penetrating gaze on her daughter.

"This aura. I've never felt it before."

Percy stepped forwards and faced Athena.

"What the _heck_ are you talking about?"

Poseidon glanced at Percy, his eyes suddenly wary.

"I've felt this before. This aura only comes from a different world."

Annabeth furrowed her eyes.

"What?"

With a serious expression, Poseidon slowly lowered his gaze to the floor.

"Percy...

This boy is no ordinary mortal... he's _magic."_


	3. Harry, you're gone

"Magic? _Magic_? What are you talking about?"

Annabeth walked forwards to hug Harry, who was looking at the two with scared eyes, only to be blocked by Athena.

"Annabeth. Don't."

Athena glanced back at the boy behind her with disgust in her eyes, and looked up once more at Poseidon, both exchanging words unknown the the confused three.

Annabeth glanced towards Percy, just in time to see his fists clench with the burning anger in his eyes that were usually reserved for their long gone fights with monsters. She reached out an arm and touched his hand, causing the anger in his eyes to soften slightly.

 _I know Seaweed Brain. I know._

Annabeth turned around to face the immortals once more, only to see them cradling Harry in their arms, glowing in their godly light.

"Mom? What are you doing?"

She began to run forwards, Percy at her side, only to be blocked by an invisible barrier like force. She placed her hand against the buzzing air, attempting to break through, only to be pushed back right into Percy's open arms.

"Stop! What are you doing?"

Poseidon looked at her with apologetic eyes, not moving from his place behind the barrier, still glowing while holding Harry, who was unconscious.

"I'm sorry Annabeth. I know how much you care for the boy but..."

Poseidon paused, looking down and shifting his feet, the glow around him getting stronger and stronger.

"But what? _Give us back Harry! NOW!"_

Percy began to slam into the barrier, causing the whole room to vibrate, yet strangely enough, Annabeth realized through her fear that Harry had not stirred.

"I'm sorry. But there is a chance that this boy may be dangerous. His blood is not normal. It's strange...even more than your own blood."

By then, Percy had already lost control, beginning to kick and ram into the barrier, sweat pouring down his face.

"Blood? _Blood?_ The hell does _that_ have anything to do with _anything?_ "

"I'm sorry."

Through her tears, Annabeth could just make out the light growing and growing, until it finally disappeared, along with the two gods and her precious son. She ran towards Percy, who was crouched on the floor, his body shaking with what she thought was exhaustion, but after looking closely, she was able to make out that it was anger.

No.

Hatred.

"Seaweed brain..."

He suddenly jumped upwards, his muscles flexing, as he turned towards Annabeth.

And for the first time, Annabeth was scared.

Not just scared, but scared _of_ him.

With his hair plastered to his face, his usually green eyes tinted red, and his face contorted with fury, he no longer looked like the seaweed brain she knew.

No. This was the face of somebody truly angry.

The face of somebody who truly loves someone.

From the moment she first brought Harry in, Annabeth was sure that she loved him. But she was never sure if Percy truly loved him as his own son. Sure, she knew Percy at least cared about Harry, but love? Annabeth could never tell.

But looking at his red face, his eyes filling with tears, and his body slumping with defeat, Annabeth finally realized.

This was love.

And for as long as she's known him, he's never, _ever,_ let down anybody he loves.

And Annabeth felt herself smile.

"Seaweed brain."

She walked closer to his still body.

" _Seaweed brain."_

He slowly turned around and stood up, turning to face her after angrily swiping at his tears.

"Seawee... _Percy._ It..Whatever just happened, it's not that bad."

Percy gazed at her, his face angry, but his eyes just filled with sadness.

"Not bad? _Not bad?_ How could you say that? They just came here and...He just...Harry's _gone!"_

Annabeth looked at him, still smiling.

"It's fine. They're our _parents_ Percy. That means Harry is their grandson. They would never do anything... Besides, we just have to find him and convince them that Harry is perfectly normal. Okay?"

"But thats the whole point, _Wise girl!_ For all we know, he could be! We literally adopted him not knowing _anything_ about him!"

She looked down at the floor, thinking.

They only needed somebody who knew about him. Knew what he is.

The beast, the one who spoke in a weird way.

 _That's right..._

Now all they needed to do was find him.

* * *

 **HEY! The author of this thing here... SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG, and sorry that this chapter is so short...**

 **FORGIVE ME!**

 **Any suggestions, comments (even bad ones) ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!**

 **SO GO RIGHT AHEAD! ITS WAITING RIGHT FOR YOU!**


	4. Harry, you're normal

**Hey there, just a quick note before the story, but I received a question about how old Percy and Annabeth were, so I thought it would make the most sense if in the first chapter they were 18/19, and in the next chapters they're 21/22. So yeah... *Hides face and runs away***

* * *

Annabeth shoved a branch out of her face, wincing as her golden hair wrapped around the twigs, pulling her head along with the branch. She turned around, waiting for her husband, who was having the same amount of difficulty navigating through the dark forest. Percy turned to look at her as he once again pushed against the stubborn branch that refused to let go of him.

"Are you _sure_ we're going the right way?

Annabeth sighed and turned around, holding the branch that was attacking Percy as he scrambled away.

" _Yes,_ Seaweed Brain, I'm sure."

Furrowing her eyebrows, she turned to look at the dark path ahead of her, squinting to see if there was anything other than trees in the dark forest.

"This forest was the place that beast crashed. It's the only place that could give us any hint of where he could be!"

"And _why,_ exactly, are we looking for this beast who could very well be dangerous and like, kill us?"

She turned around once more, sighing, as Percy folded his arms expectantly.

" _Because,_ as you said before, we really _don't_ know anything about Harry. He's the only person we know that does."

Percy laughed, not in the normal, happy way, but more of the empty tired way.

"And you're willing to...um...trust this _person?"_

Annabeth stopped walking, dipping her head down, and letting her golden hair fall over her eyes and cover her face. She reached out and took Percy's hand in her own. Sensing the dangerous feeling of tears stinging in her eyes, she breathed in deeply.

 _Stay determined, Annabeth._

She squeezed his hand and looked up to meet his face. A soft, but sad smile appeared on her face.

"We have no choice."

Deep breath in. Deep breath out.

"For Harry."

* * *

Hours had passed since they first stepped into the forest in which she first met Harry and the beast. Annabeth was starting to give up hope on finding him, and she could tell that Percy was losing hope too. She began to walk faster, intent on finding at least a hint, a promise, a bit of hope, that would at least say that she wasn't crazy in wanting to go into the forest.

 _Please. Let there be something in this forest. Anything._

Percy grabbed her arm. Annabeth ignored him and began to walk faster, almost jogging.

"Hey, Wise Girl."

 _Something. Anything._

 _"_ Annabeth _."_

 _Harry is fine. We just need to find this beast, get him to tell us that Harry is perfectly normal, and then tell my mother and Poseidon that he's just a normal kid. Right. Everything is going to be just fine. Don't overthink things._

"Annabeth!"

Percy yanked on her arm, hard, pulling her towards him, and snapping her out of her thoughts.

" _Annabeth."_

Annabeth looked at his face, at his sad eyes, and his downwards tilted mouth. He was ready to give up.

"No. No!"

"Annabeth. Do you even know how long we've been here?"

Annabeth began picking at her nails, thinking back to the past couple of hours.

"Two. Three at the most."

Percy placed a hand gently on her shoulder, his expression still sad.

"Seven hours. _Seven hours._ Seven hours of walking around this forest with no clue of where we're going."

Annabeth shook her head, shaking his hand off her shoulder, and began walking further into the forest.

"Don't look at me like that. We're _so close,_ Percy! I can feel it! We're almost there! We can't stop now!"

To her horror, she felt tears prick at her eyes for what must be the tenth time that day.

"We _can't._ He's our... _He's our son!"_

"Woah, woah, woah."

Confused, Annabeth looked at Percy, who was no longer looking tired and sad, but somewhat amused.

"You thought that I would just... _Give up on him?"_

"I...But you..."

And then Percy started full on laughing.

"Don't get me wrong. I love you Annabeth, but sometimes you can be kind of an idiot."

"What?"

"All I meant was that we should get some rest, and carry on tomorrow. He's not just your sun. He's _our_ son."

Annabeth ducked her head, embarrassed, and walked up to Percy. He wrapped an arm around her waist as she tucked her head in his shoulder. Somehow making a shelter-like structure out of nearby sources (creds to camp half blood), they were quickly lost to happy slumber.

* * *

A leaf that was stuck on Percy's hair drifted away in the wind, landing on a couple of footprints that were too big for normal human footprints. The leaf kept on blowing, and then stopped, tangled onto a hand of another sleeping form, not so far away.

The form of a huge beast, and on his jacket, was engraved the name... Rubeus Hagrid.


End file.
